The Elven blood
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: James abandons Harry by the order of Albus Dumbledore, only to discover, 16 year later, that little Harrison, now called Cedar, was adopted by the high elves, and has come back to fulfil his prophesy, provide a link between the wizarding and eleven worlds, and to meet his twin brother. What happens when students begin coming into creature inheritance and Cedar is a submissive elf?
1. Prologue

James Potter sat proud in the old grandfather chair that accommodated a large portion of the living room. This was beneath him. The whole lot of it. The only thing that made him stay was the love for his beautiful wife, Lily Evans-Potter.

Sure she'd just had twin boys, and sure those twins , one of them at least, was fated to vanquish the dark lord, but that didn't stop the growing jealousy inside the young wizard. Why should he, the great and talented Auror, have to put up with being ignored? Albus had been quick to try and disperse these feelings on his favourite student, afraid that his master plan may loose it's key player.

Albus Perceval Wolfric Brian Dumbledoor certainly was a cunning man, a Slitherin almost. James knew this, and fed off the old mans insanity. Dumbledoor had, of corse, known about the coming of twins from Lily. The witch in question was ecstatic. Twins were a great blessing in the wizarding world, something to be treasured. It was rumoured that twin wizards fed off of each others magic, making them much stronger much quicker. And a pair of up and coming powerful wizards was not something Albus wanted. Sure, if he could manipulate them both into seeing the light, then he would be in possession of two powerful assets. The risks of not controlling them were two high. One would have to be exterminated.

This is what bought the Headmaster himself to be stood in front of the grown Griffindor, pleading for him to help. Albus' knowledge of James' resentment towards his two sons only helped him further his argument, pushing all of the lion's buttons all at once.

"James, what do you think will happen when they grow up? They will be powerful, more powerful than even me. They would rule over Hogwarts with their shared magics. Where do you think that would leave us? The Order? The light? The wizarding world for Merlin's sake? Those boys will become the next Dark Lords, and when they do, we will rue they day we let one of them live. All I ask of you is to take young Harrison, and leave him in the forbidden forest. He will soon die, but not by your hand. Your conscience is free from the guilt of casting the Killing curse." Albus' blue eyes twinkled with a malicious edge that put every one of James' nerves on edge. The old man had a point, he couldn't let himself be overshadowed by his own sons. The doubts running through his head were unwillingly spilt to Dumbledoor, no doubt caused by the lemon sweats laced with calming potion Dumbledoor had given his student.

"What about Lil? You know she'll disapprove of this. She'd lay down her life for those brats, I would lay mine for hers. I can't bear to see her unhappy." Dumbledoor simply smiled, his toothy grin distracting James from the thoughts the Headmaster was plucking from his mind.

"She will never know it was you. Severus has informed me that Voldemort is planning to raid Godrics Hollow and kill both your son's. I had planned to place two captured death-eaters under the Imperius curse and bring them here, stun Lily, bring her and Morgan to Hogwarts and leave Harrison outside. The death-eaters, of corse, will be glamoured to appear as you two do." James had to smile at the cunning of the plan. Voldemort would believe they were dead, and he get rid of half his problem. He stood, held his hand out to Dumbledoor, and shook it firmly.

"I will help you. I am curious though, when is Voldemort's arrival to be expected?" Dumbledoor gathered himself, flattening an invisible crinkle on the chest of his extravagant robes.

"Tomorrow night. I came directly from my meeting with Severus. Get ready to apperate at 5:00pm sharp. I have called for fudge to give me two of his Azkaban convicts, and he has granted me use of them from that time onwards. Make sure Lily is stunned, we can't have her ruining our plans." James nodded to his mentor, the rising urge to shout at the man for even thinking of harming his sons, quelled as he though of the repercussions. He couldn't bear to live in anyone's shadow.

"Until tomorrow Headmaster." Dumbledoor nodded, glad his plan had fooled to boy. He apperated away, landing in his office, Forks squawking as he entered the room. There had been something wrong with his familiar recently. He hadn't been speaking and had often bit or scratched the old man when he tried to touch him. Albus shoved the thought aside and sat at his desk, his hands running over the two files of the death-eaters he was using. Yes, tomorrow would prove to be a productive day.

**_The next day_**

James walked downstairs, the smell of Lily's classic homemade curry drifting up towards him. He reached the foot of the stairs in no time, his nose leading his body. When he rounded the corner of the kitchen he saw her, his wife, cooking a lovely dinner, their two sons strapped into high chairs, waiting patiently for their own, mushed up food.

James' heart ached as he watched the scene. He knew he would miss his son. Harry had been James' favourite, though he would have never admitted it. Little Harrison was a perfect mix of him and lily, emerald eyes, raven hair, and light olive skin. James found himself wishing he could dispose of Morgan instead, but he knew the light wizard favoured Morgan.

He quietly snuck into the room, pulling his want out slowly, and casting a silent 'stupify' at Lily. She fell to the floor quickly, the food still sizzling and the children oblivious to what had happened.

James stooped low, picked up his wife, and placed her on the couch in the living room. Going back into the kitchen, he soon returned with both his children, stunned as lily was. James looked at his watch. 4:55. It was time.

He moved his leg so it touched Lily, and apperated to the grounds of his former school. James looked down on his family, the earlier guilt creeping into his mind as he stared at his son. Ignoring it for the second time, he placed Lily on the steps leading up to the school, and put Morgan next to her.

The walk into the forbidden forest was swift and silent, James too afraid that if he slowed he would change his mind. The trees were dark, casing deep onyx shadows that warped the ground below. Thin strings of light filtered through the canopy. The spots where they hit, a colourful block of utopian nature, soon to be eaten or destroyed by the creatures of the forest.

A slightly larger stream had battled it's way down to the floor, a spot not two metres from James. The grass was a healthy green, a small clump of dandelions growing despite the cool Scottish air. James placed Harry down on this spot, careful to make sure that he was slightly hidden by the tree roots and longer grass. Subconsciously James battled with Albus' command. The old-man, unbeknownst to James, had cast a weak Imperius on him, swaying James' opinion more towards the death of his son.

James stood, wiped his hands and began to retreat. He didn't once look back, not until he had exited the forest. Darkness seemed to breed darkness hidden away from the sun. Harry was a part of that now, there was no turning back from this point on. James' walk back to the castle was much slower, as his brain tried to find and answer as to why he had abandoned his son. The answer never came.

_In The Forest_

Harrison Lupin James Potter lay, a huddle of light covered in a blanket of darkness. He had still not awoken from the stupefy his father had cast on him, nor had any other creature discovered his presence. That all changed when the hard stamp of Pegasus hooves, awoke the young wizard. His cries, shrill and desperate, called the riders of the beasts to crowd around him. One of the more feminine riders stepped forwards, her face cloaked, and picked up the boy, cooing him into a peaceful sleep.

The Eleven council were shocked at the actions of Camilla. She was a hard faced elf, who rarely was nice to any but those of her own blood,. The elf herself couldn't understand why she had taken to the boy, maybe the birth of her first daughter, Aspen, had made her soft. Camilla's father, High King Foxglove, stepped forwards, his hood falling as he looking to his daughter.

Foxglove was beautiful, even by eleven standards, his light hair, pale skin and deep silver eyes made him a very attractive man. He had ruled over the elves for the last century, and there had never been a better ruler. His just but fair laws were excepted by most elves, except the Light air elves, though, their tribes were few and far between. His reign was coming to an end, and his daughter would soon be coronated queen. Foxglove and his wife, Willow, had already decided to spend their immortality with the tribe of the dark ice elves, in Alaska.

"Daughter, what is it?" Foxgloves voice came out smoothly, as he stared at the child in her arms. The boy was human, tan skinned and dark haired. There was a magic around him, one that seemed far too strong for a babe. Foxglove, along with many of the other council members could sense the bind on it. It was ruthless, and only allowed the child to be in contact with a portion of his magical core. Camilla scowled when she discovered the bind.

"His name is Harrison Lupin James Potter. He is the son of the pure-blood James Potter and the muggle-born Lily Potter née Evans. He also has a twin, Morgan Peter Sirius Potter. From what i can tell, James Potter had left the babe here. I believe he wished him dead." Camilla's frown deepened when she looked deeper into the boys memories. All the times the Lord Potter had neglected his son's, instead favouring to ignore them. It made the elf sad to know that the mighty house of Potter was headed by someone with such malice.

"We cannot leave him here father, he would surely be killed, or worse. I will adopt him, raise him as one of my own, he could be brother to Aspen, and one day, be a link between ourselves and the wizards." The treaty between the elves and wizards was a long and ancient one. The wizards knew not the elves existed, the only hint at this was when a child may come into their creature inheritance at the age of 16. These inheritances were caused by the remittance of an elven ancestor. No elf had mated with, or raised a human in the last 700 years.

Foxglove thought over his options. The Potter child would definitely be a powerful wizard, his magic most likely reaching beyond what anyone could fathom. With him would come a bond with supreme mugwump Albus Dumbledoor, a man who Foxglove knew he would have to blackmail into an alliance. Searching deeper into the wizards magic, Foxglove saw what he though was impossible. The boy was a grey elf, and a gold magic user at that.

The way that the tribes in Elven land were split was by magical affinity, and the type of magic the elf used. Foxglove was a light elf, and a white magic user, his affinity to ice magic. His daughter Camellia, a dark elf who used green magic, her affinity to nature. And his mate, Willow, a dark elf, with an affinity to red magic, her ability to control emotions and thoughts making her very rare. But even she was more common than Harrison.

His magics wove and cut across each other, layers of black and white making a grey cylinder. Foxglove knew that inside he would find the boys affinity. He was not expecting to see a bright a shinning gold emit from the core. This was legend only in Elven tribes. There had only been one with a recorded golden affinity. Adam, the first elf, was said to be a golden, light elf. His powers allowed him control over all energies, and all affinities.

"I believe that would be wise daughter. Aspen was a great joy to the high elves, another elven child in such a short time would surely tip them over the edge." The other elves laughed quietly, pleased to have a new addition to the population. Aspen was the first elf born in the last 4 years, and now they had Harrison, though Foxglove doubted his daughter would let him keep such a human name.

"Pine will be ecstatic. I do wish to rid you of that name though." Camellia thought hard for a few moments, knowing her new son's power didn't frighten her, it only made her all the more willing to accept him into her family. The thought of the wood in her bow came to her.

"Cedar." She whispered quietly to him. Harrison glowed brightly for a few seconds, so bright ,in fact, that he disappeared in the golden haze. When it disappeared he lay their his now bright golden eyes staring up at his mother with pure love. His skin was paler, yet still held a slight tan. The angles on his face were slightly sharper, marking him as a half elf. When Pine, Camellia's mate, adopted the child, then he would be a full elf, the immortality and power granted along with it. There . was a small cheer from the concil, that quickly settled at Foxgloves word.

"Camillia, go to Pine, he will want to meet his new son. We will reschedule the meeting for a weeks time, I'm sure we all want to celebrate." Foxglove heard the other elves humming agreement, before they mounted their rides and flew back to their own tribes.

"Father, what of Cedar's twin. With the bind on my son's magic removed, the potter boy's magic will suffer." Camillia's voice was soft, the happiness from siring a new son shinning from her. Foxglove sighed, his thoughts going to his grandson's twin.

"Yes, his magic will suffer, but as Cedar becomes stronger, the bind will begin to weaken on him to. They share magic, now and forever. That is a bond that will never break.".


	2. The Tribe

Camellia ran to her mate, calling his name as she heard the scream of her daughter. She had left them alone, with their first familiars, Lady Vixen and Lord Rose, to attend to a fire call from the dark water tribe. She'd heard the scream of her daughter and come running.

"Pine, where are Cedar and Aspen?!" Her voice broke and her words were rushed. Her husband simply turned to her, a smile tugging on his lips. Camellia scowled at her mate. Sure she loved him, but he annoyed her to no end.

"They are outside, I believe that they have made some new friends." Camellia's scowl disappeared as she looked out of the window Pine was gesturing to.

Cedar stood in front of Aspen, thin golden tendrils wrapped around the both of them. A basilisk, a Phoenix, a Hawk and a dragon looked on at the pair innocently, all of the creatures were young, thin and in need of a good wash. Cedar slowly dropped his shield, he reached his hand forwards and allowed his magic to flow towards the basilisk.

"Looks like we'll have at least one new addition to the family." Camellia muttered. She continued to watch as the Phoenix too got touched by the golden light. This was unheard of, a Phoenix and a Basilisk being bonded to the same elf, but then again, so was the magic Cedar used.

Camellia watch in further wonder as Aspen copied her brother, her magic instead sprawling out in long blue strands, the sign of a water elf. Her magic gripped onto the dragon and hawk, both willinly accepting her. Aspen collapsed, the magic she used taking a toll on her, still fragile body.

Luckily, Cedar managed to reach a hand out and catch her before she hit the floor. Aspen's two new familiars lay with her as she slept, the dragon sprawling it's small wings across her stomach, fanning them out to shield her. The hawk nestled into her cheek, it's own feathers rustling as it pushed to be in contact with it's new master.

Cedar stood still, watching his new familiars with soft eyes. Their honey gold shone more vigorously, illuminating a small distance in front of him. Th basilisk hissed something neither Pine nor Camellia could understand. They had never taken the time to learn parsle-tounge, nor Phoenix speak. Harry lightly conversed with the pair, his voice changing from the hisses he used with the baby basilisk, to the quick clicks he used with the black Phoenix.

"How does he do that?" Pine whispered. Camellia turned to him, giving herself a second to take her mate in. His long golden hair hung down his back in an intricately woven plait, twisting and turning, creating a long path down to his toes almost. A pair of bright green eyes looked out on his children tenderly, his chiseled jaw relaxed as he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of pinecones and ginger that hung around West Hollow.

"What do you mean?" He turned to her, looking slightly confused himself. Pine was the most intelligent elf Camellia had ever know, even more so that her mother, High Alchymist Willow. To see him confused was a rare and amusing sight.

"Cedar's magic is unlike any other. He doesn't feel fatigued when he uses it. If anything it empowers him. Elves with that kind of power are hundred of years older than him. At only seven, our son is already holding himself into one of the strongest elves in history. We are very lucky that Aspen has him as a brother. Her magic too is stronger than expected. For a water elf, her magic is very destructive, and very powerful when channeled. It makes me wonder if Cedar has the power to help increase magical strength." Pine's words drifted in a voice that was both impressed ad proud. Camellia turned agin, to look out, and instead found her son walking towards her, Aspen held sleeping in his arms, and their six familiars following.

"Mother, I hope that you do not mind Clara Tenebris, Ingua Colubris, and Aspens two new familiars staying with us." Camellia smiled and nodded, bending down to stroke her son's face lovingly. After Pine had adopted him, he had gained both elves features, blood and strength. He was as much theirs as Aspen was.

"Of course Cee, but I am intrigued by your choice of name." Cedar smiled, a light chuckling coming from him. He slowly placed Aspen on a mahogany sofa, making sure she was comfortable, then turned to answer his mother.

"My biological family use incantations in latin, seeing as they neglected to want me, I felt I should somehow show my link to the wizarding world through these two." Cedar was well aware of the events that lead up to his adoption. He had seen the ways James Potter had abandoned him, and this often overshadowed all the fond memories of Lily Potter he still had.

"Do not cloud you judgement of your family with old grudges. Yes he abandoned you and yes you are no longer a Potter, but you will always be a wizard at heart. Never forget where you come from." Pin had strode forwards, kneeling in front of his son. His hand was outstretched and lay on Cedar's shoulder, small pulses of relaxing energy flowing from the older to the younger..

"I know Father, I just wish I knew Morgan. He will never be like Aspen, but I would like to know ht mean with whom I share some of my powers." Pine smiled tenderly, hugging his son close to his chest, enjoying as Camellia came and joined them.

"You will one day Cee, you will be reunited with him, and if he so wishes, he will be accepted into our family as well as his." Cedar nodded, relishing the warmth that flowed from both his parents. With just that though his options snapped. His parents. These were his parents now, not the Potter. He would forever owe James for getting him to his family, and Lily for birthing him into the world. There was no point in harbouring such hate for one who is not an enemy. He pulled back.

"Will Penny come with em when I go?" Camellia stroked a long, pale finger up his cheek, wishing that he would forever remain this age.

"If she wants, Aspen has another role though. Whilst you must unite with the wizarding world, it will be her job to combine her forces with the vampires and werewolves. There numbers are many, and we wish to not have to fight them and spill unnecessary blood." Cedar, again, nodded, his seven year old brain soaking up the new knowledge like a sponge.

Ingua Colubris hissed faintly, to which Cedar smiled, stake his familiar slowly, and then hissed back, his mouth creating long, low sighs that neither elf had expected. To have a parsel-tougne, a natural one, was rare. Many elves, after their first thousands years living began to learn the ways of the snakes, but none could ever completely perfect it.

"Cole has asked if he could be apperated to the Further Alcove to hunt because he doesn't wish to harmon frighten any elven familiars. He was also wondering if he should take Penny's dragon with him." By this point, Pine and Camellia had withdrawn from their son, their own hands intertwining and their eyes meeting their child's, pure and powerful love shinning through.

"Of course he has, but I recumbent that he wait for Aspen to wake up. I'm sure that she'd like to meet her two familiars as soon as possible." Cole's head bobbed, a kind of half bow that seemed unimportant, but meant the world to Camellia. It was well known that Basilisks were very proud creatures and demanded respect from all beings, lest their channel their powers and kill you. To have one bow to you was a high honour.

"Well, run along, we'll take care of Aspen, you can go and spend some time with your new friends." Cedar face lit up, and he raced out the door, past the brush and trees and into the forest surrounding West Hollow. Ingua Colubris and Clara Tenebris were hot on his heels, squalls and hisses of joy falling form both creatures mouths.

Camellia watched her son, smiling slightly at the oddity of the trio. A symbol for light, a symbol for dark, and a professed hero. Things surely would be interesting.


	3. A whole other half

Morgan Potter lay silent, his mop of raven hair sticking up in all directions, his brown eyes wandering lazily across the millions of stars and galaxies that drifted across the velvet sky. He sighed, his breath coming out in a white cloud. He watched as it slowly dispersed, his vision clearing again, the constellations clear as day.

He chuckled slightly. Hermione had often told him off for coming out into the forbidden forest past curfew, afraid he would get caught by Finch. Having both your parents of school professors did give him a few perks.

Morgan closed his eyes, relishing in the near silence that surrounded him. He really couldn't understand why people feared the forest. Sure, there were the Acromantula, but Hagrid controlled them, and it was only with their help, as well as the centaurs, that the basilisk had been slain in his second year. Voldemort had one roamed the forests, looking for unicorn blood, but he had been sent running by the thestrals and some dominators sent from Azkaban.

He felt at home here, and oddly, closer to his brother. He'd known about the tragic end his tin met at birth long before he could remember. Though he didn't know his mother any other way, she seemed to be dim, as though half of her was missing. Despite the evidence, and the odds against him, he knew Harrison was out there. He couldn't explain it, but it was as though, every now and again, normally when he was learning a powerful spell, he would feel a lurch in his stomach, his magical energy increasing, allowing to to learn difficult spells in one shot.

He'd asked Fred and George Wesley about this, them being the only other twins he knew. They'd said they had similar feelings, often when one was hurt or sad, the other would feel ill. Maybe, just maybe he was out there somewhere.

"Cub!" The voice of his godfather, and his namesake, shouted from a distance. Sirius knew better than to enter the forest. The dements that lurked their seemed to have an apatite for dogs apparently. Morgan had encountered dementors, but they would often come near him only to be expelled by an odd golden light. Of course, Morgan had put this down to his brother.

"Coming uncle." Morgan shouted, standing and dusting the dirt off of his robes, the red heads and red and gold tie showing his Gryfindoor status. He would never admit it, but he often wished he'd been placed in Slytherin. There was a girl he knew there, Daphne Greengrass. Morgan's heart let overtime he saw her, and they'd often meet in secret, exchanging class notes and just hanging out. That was until third year, when their little relationship was uncovered by Draco Malfoy.

Contrary to Morgans thoughts, Malfoy kept their secret, and would sometime come with them, completing their mismatched trio. Malfoy and him HAD to be enemy's in others eyes, but that was far from the truth. The sneers their directed towards each other were well rehearsed and ridiculed by both the Gryfindoor and Slytherin. Morgan could almost say that he was closer to Draco than Ron.

"Cub! Your dad's been sweeping the castle all night for you! Don't need to make the old stag angry!" Sirius shouted, a hind of laughter tainting his words. Morgan sighed, kneeling, he pressed a hand to the ground, whispering faintly.

"Goodbye brother." Standing, Morgan took a wild sprint towards the distant tree line. Four years of seeker training had made the boy into a strong young lad, his speeds rivalling that of even his uncle when in his animagus form. He burst onto the school grounds, quickly spotting his uncle, stood perched against Hagrid's hut.

Sirius had not changed one bit in the last 14 years, not from what Morgan remembered. His face was pale, but not deathly so. A mop of curly black hair hung down his neck and cheeks, framing his slightly regal face. His clothes were dark, as always, and about three sizes too big for him, giving the illusion of weakness. Morgan knew his godfather was anything but. His face held deep lines that had seemed to always be their, marking him as true marauder. Not Lupin, Wormtail, or even Morgan's father could compete with Sirius for the best marauder. The grim animagus was a joker at heart, and often gave the twins awful ideas, like the time they accidentally turned Lily's hair green for a whole year.

"Hey cub, where you been?" Sirius leaned forwards, standing at his full height. His brown eyes glinted slightly in the light of the moon. Morgan shrugged, trying to shift some of the sadness he felt at leaving the forest.

"Not much, saw a unicorn though." It was true, he had seen one, the same one to be exact, ever since he had started venturing into the forest. It would come to him, lay down, and just relax next to him. If he tried had enough, Morgan could almost hear the horse creature whispering to him. It would later stand, do a small bow, and trot off into the forest, disappearing into the green foliage.

"Wicked! Anyhow, you father has been looking for you, wants to give you something before all the students come back for the start of term." Sirius said, beginning to walk casually up towards the castle. Morgan had to jog a little to catch up with the older wizard. They walking in a comfortable silence, one Morgan often found himself in. Though, when he was with Daphne and Draco he would rarely ever shut up.

There had been a strange bind around him, from since he could remember. One that seemed to leave him on the outside of all his social groups. The only thing that the Gryffindors saw him for was for the prophesy that was hanging over his head.

They arrived shortly, Sirius giving his godson and quick hug before scurrying off in the direction of the potions labs. It was a well known fact that Sirius and Snape were an item. The most unlikely of relationships had been formed through non other then Remus Lupin. Severus would make the wolfsbane, and Sirius would courier it to Lupin. It wasn't until the year the chamber nearly opened that the two men really seemed to show an interest in each other.

Morgan was snapped from his musing by the voice of his father.

"Morgan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" James potter ran to his son, embracing him in a long drawn out hug. It wasn't unusually for the elder Potter to do this to his son. Ever since the loss of Harrison, many had noted his attachment to his only son.

"Hey dad, what did you want?" Morgan patted his father lightly on the back, before stepping back. James was a handsome man, a trade Morgan had inherited. The two were nearly identical, if you looked at a picture of a younger James Potter. From the scruffy raven hair to the hazel eyes, the strong stature and the towering height. Both built to be quidich player by any means.

"I wanted to give you a gift, me and your mother made it. It's up in your room. I'll leave you to see it yourself. Goodnight son." James ruffled Morgans hair lightly before disappearing off towards the headmasters office. Sighing, Morgan began to trudge his way up the seemingly infinitive staircase. Staying at Hogwarts over the summer had seemed like a great idea at first, but this would be his fourth summer spent wandering the halls of a school he knew better than the back of his hand. It was starting to get a little boring.

Morgan had found out, early into his second summer at the school, that by using a simply incantation, you could force the stairs to still. It had been the only spell keeping him sane for two summers. In his first year, his energy for magic was so boundless that he would happily be redirected by the stairs if that meant he could ride on another set. That novelty had long ago worn out.

Approaching the common room, the portrait of the fat lady swung open effortlessly and silently. During the entire of his first year summer, he'd sat and talked with the portraits all over the castle, wanting to find out more about how they worked, and what their stories were. This had paid off well, all the portraits now welcoming him often, and the portraits that guarded the common rooms allowing him access at any time.

He swiftly climbed the stairs, ascending to the fourth year dorms. Entering , he was overwhelmed with the sense of loneliness he felt at the empty beds of his room mates. Ignoring that, Morgan's eyes were immediately drawn towards the large blue trunk laying on his bed. Even from a distance away, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful silver trimmings. Coming closer, he saw that their was a small note on to, which read "Love Mum and Dad".

Morgan smiled softly, setting the not down on his bedside table and placing the trunk at the end of his bed. It was surprisingly light, probably enchanted to be that way. He would spend tomorrow morning transferring his possessions into it. No doubt the staff would be too busy trying to make the castle perfect for the first years to talk.

Dropping down onto his bead, Morgan tucked himself under his covers, still dressed in his day clothes. But that didn't matter, he had much more important things to think about. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew something was going to happen tomorrow night. At the feast. Something new, something that would change his life...something magical.

And for the first time, in a long time, Morgan Potter ginned at the t6ought of magic.


	4. Convergence

**Quick note**

**'Lord Rose talking'**

**:Cole talking:**

**Clara talking**

Cedar sat astride Lord Rose, Clara perched on his shoulders and Cole resting across his waist and Rose's neck. He fondly stroked the delicate feathers of his black phoenix, before urging Rose to trot on.

'Cee, what's the matter?' Rose's voice came smooth and low through their mental link. Cedar didn't respond immediately, trying to find the reason himself for his sudden silence.

"I'm just afraid is all." Cedar was leading his family and the council towards Hogwarts. They were about half way through the forbidden forest when Cedar began to doubt his grandfathers plan.

'You'll be fine. If I know you, you'll be loved by everyone in that school before you've even spoken.' Cedar chuckled, slightly comforted by his familiar's words. It was true though, many people just saw the young elf and loved him instantly. It may have been the mix of gold magic and grey affinity. Or it may have been the scent he gave off as a submissive elf.

:You know people love you for reasons other that that. Your magic, and your ideas help bring light to peoples lives. King Foxglove knows that, thats why he uses you to breach the gaps with he air tribes: Cole hissed faintly, his emerald green eyes just struggling to open. Clara clucked in agreement. Before Cedar had a chance to replay, there came a distant call.

"Cedar, no we must fly, the mermaids in the lake wouldn't want us on their ground." Pine trotted up next to his son as he spoke. It may have been Camellia that found Cedar that night, but Pine was the closest to his son, and right now, he could practically feel how nervous he was. It was all in the tension of his shoulder, and the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Relax, you have me, and your mother and sister, both your grandparents, and the council, nothing bad can happen, I promise." Cedar looked down, sighing as he shook his messy raven hair.

"It's not the wizards as a whole I'm worried about. I can feel them in there, the Potter I mean. Lily, I harbour no bad feeling for, though I do feel she'd want me to return to her, an I can't do that. James I owe great thanks, but again, that would be unwise, and Morgan... I don't know what to do. He believes in me, he can feel me too... What do I do dad?." Pine's eyebrows raised so dramatically, that if Cedar hadn't been serious, he'd be rolling on the floor with laughter.

Pine had never had his son ask him a question like this. Cedar was always so emotionally unattached to himself, and everything around him. Pine used to actually worry for his son, but put this mysterious attitude down to his, still partially intact, wizards genes. This was one massive step in truly connecting to his son.

"If I were you, I'd be nervous too, but your not me. Your much braver, much smarter, and much more powerful than I am. Show them. Show them you don't need their approval, and that you are happy as you are. And as for Morgan, well, me and your mother want you to know, he is just as much our son as you our." Cedar smiled, gave his dad a half hug, and whispered faintly in Lord Rose's ear.

As if hearing this command as well, many of the other pegasi took flight, following Cedar towards the great castle. Cedar smiled, allowing the cool but moist air to hit him and calm his nerves. Everything was going to be okay. Pine is right, he is powerful. He will be fine.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat opposite Ron, Who was currently staring widely out the window, and next to Hermione, who had her nose shoved in a book. He smiled despite himself. Sure he hadn't seen his real beast friends yet, but these two came in a close second.<p>

"Students, I'd like to welcome you back, or for you new student to, Hogwarts. This year we have a very special event taking place. One for only the bravest of heart and the strongest of will. An event, that if won, gives you a lifetime of glory. This year, we welcome to Hogwarts the Triwizard tournament." The headmasters hand twisted flamboyantly, revealing the shinning blue cup. Many first years leaned towards, entranced by the magic it passed. Morgan was trying his hardest to ignore it. He'd rather not get tangled up in another set of useless magic.

"To enter the tournament, you must be over the age of 17. You will also have to put your name in the goblet of fire, located in the second floor Transfiguration classroom. I warn you, any who enter will have to face three tasks. Three, very dangerous tasks. As is tradition, we will also be hosting the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They will both drive in November. Enjoy your night, and let the feast begin." Another wave of the hand lined the tables with all kinds of richly cooked food. Food Morgan had begun to get bored of.

There was a gentle buzz about the student, until the sound of horse hooves and voices interrupted them. Morgan looked up, eyes on the large door at the front of the hall. He saw Dumbledoor rise, and point his wand towards the door, as did many of the other professors, his parents included. Lily Potter flicked her wand lightly and the doors opened. The figures outside, however, seemed prepared, beggars they entered as if nothing happened.

Riders on different coloured Pegasus all entered the hall. Green, blue, yellow, white. But only one caught most people's attention. The rider at the front was golden. His pegasus shone a beautiful bright light, as did the cloak that concealed his face. A large green serpent wrapped itself around the riders and the horses neck. A black Phoenix resting on his shoulder.

All the riders stopped, just infant of the headmaster. Dumbledoor's eyes searched the group before landing on the front figure. It was then,he and Morgan both noticed the serpent was actually a basilisk. Dumbledoor lifted his wand, his blue eyes hardening in a way very few had seen.

"Defodio!" The yellow light hurtled towards the head of the Basilisk who was just sleepily opening it's eyes. Morgan was shocked to see that it's golden orbs didn't kill Dumbledoor immediately. Instead it just looked forlornly at the headmaster. The rider's hand shot out, catching the all of yellow light and absorbing it. Everyone held their breath as the riders unanimously lowered their hoods.

The golden man was tan, only slightly, but still tan. He had choppy raven hair that was shooting out in all positions, making it look windswept and messy. His eyes were a brighter golden than the pegasus he was astride. He searched the teachers for a second, until his eyes honed in on the headmaster himself, as did the other riders.

"I would appreciate if you did not hex my familiar, I am rather fond of him." The rider's behind the golden man smiled, one, a woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes laughed a little, before trotting up to the man and smiling at him.

"Cedar, we don't have much time, so stop being and idiot and get on with it." The man, Cedar, smiled showing two rows of pearly white teeth. Morgan could practically hear many of the girls swooning.

"Whatever Aspen, anyway, headmaster, I am here to enrol myself into Hogwarts and also to restore and rewrite the contract between Wizards and Elves." Again, it was silent. Few had heard of the elves, and those who had had only done so through inheritance, or nighttime stories. Dumbledoor's eyes shifted from Cedar, to Aspen, to the many other eleven they had with him. Yes, he had heard of them, but only once of twice, and all through friends who had come into an inheritance. From what he knew, elves were powerful, very powerful. Maybe a great ally in the upcoming war.

"I'd loe to accept you as a student Cedar, but I'm afraid I cannot. You see, my boy, you must have wizarding blood, which you do not." Cedar chuckled, lightly jumping from his pegasus, the Basilisk unwinding itself from his neck whilst the Phoenix stayed perfectly perched on his shoulder. He stepped forwards, but stopped when Dumbledoor raised his wand again.

"Well, it seems you have jumped to the wrong conclusion headmaster, I am in-fact, part wizard. I was born a wizard, until I was abandoned and my elven family adopted me." His honey eyes turned towards Morgan's father, who, Morgan noted, was looking particularly pale.

"So it's to you, James Potter, that I owe my thanks. Glad to finally meet the man who gave me the family I have now." James shook, his form paling further. Lily had flushed, and was looking beyond angry. But there was another emotion in her eyes. She looked to Cedar once more, her emerald eyes softening.

"What was your birth name?" It was barely a whisper but it echoed across the hall. Cedar closed his eyes, a single tear escaping them. When he opened them again, he smiled shyly.

"Harrison Lupin James Potter."

And that was when all chaos broke loose.


End file.
